Hair and nails, including toenails and fingernails, are primarily composed of the protein keratin. These protein amino acid chains are held together by similar peptide bonds. The factors that affect the growth of nails and hair and the requirements for their proper health are similar.
Fingernails and toenails are living tissue. The nail is formed in a pocket of skin which has grown inward and is called the nail matrix. This area generates the nail and is also called the root of the nail. The outer layer of the matrix contains specialized cells that create the keratin that grows out as the nail plate. The nail plate is the commonly referred to as a fingernail or toenail.
The nail bed is the finger tissue or toe tissue that supports the nail. Nails grow continuously throughout a person's life, growing approximately at an average rate of 3 millimeters a month. Fingernails may require 3 to 6 months to re-grow completely, and toenails require approximately 12 to 18 months. Actual growth rate is dependent upon age, gender, season, exercise level, diet, and hereditary factors.
Poor nail and cuticle health can result in Brittle Nail Syndrome. Brittle Nail Syndrome can be characterized by trachyonychia (e.g. surface roughness), lamellar onychoschizia (e.g. horizontal layering/peeling), and/or onychorrhexis (e.g. longitudinal cracking or splitting of the distal edge). In addition, Brittle Nail Syndrome can also result in nail fragility, lack of thickness and/or poor nail growth. Brittle Nail Syndrome is due in part to chronic inflammation of the nail bed.
The treatment of fingernail and toe nail problems due to various conditions such as anemia, vitamin or mineral deficiency, onychorrhexis, kidney and liver disorders, psoriasis, vascular disease (e.g., Raynaud's disease) and heart disease often result in poor nail growth, vertical trenches, pitting, cracking, horizontal lines, lack of thickness and strength, lack of smoothness, tendency to tear and other symptoms of Brittle Nail Syndrome.
Despite the development of numerous treatments such as the use of nail enhancement and hardening polishes, protein elixirs such as bovine collagen emulsions, various types of wearable protective fingernail covers and other similar products, there remains a significant need for treatments which actually restore the health of nails and cuticles. The problem with current treatments for improving nail health is that they are mainly cosmetic in nature, largely ineffective, are generally taken systemically (e.g., biotin and silicon) and time consuming. There is a need for compositions which actually restore nails and cuticles to their natural health.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel and effective treatment for brittle nail syndrome and/or the enhancement of nail health and cuticle health.